The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding device for feeding sheets, such as paper onto which images are to be printed; and to an image forming device provided with the same.
Sheet feeding devices for feeding paper (sheets) are incorporated into image forming devices that print images onto paper for output. In such an image forming device, feed rollers are situated along a paper feed path, and the paper is fed by rotating the feed rollers.
The feed rollers contact the paper to feed the paper through frictional force exerted against the paper. At this time, paper dust may be produced as the paper is abraded by the feed rollers, the paper dust becoming deposited on the feed roller. Moreover, due to abrasion of the paper feed path and the paper during paper feed, paper dust is produced at that time as well, and becomes deposited on the feed roller. According, various techniques for cleaning feed rollers have been proposed to date. For example, in the prior art, a cleaning member composed of a sponge was abutted against the feed roller. In so doing, paper dust deposited on the feed roller is scraped off by the cleaning member as the feed roller rotates during paper feed.
When the cleaning member is abutted against the feed roller, paper dust gradually accumulates in the abutting section of the feed roller and the cleaning member. As the paper dust accumulates, the paper dust becomes packed into a clump. Clumps of paper dust sometimes slip through the abutting section of the feed roller and the cleaning member and are transferred to the fed paper, becoming fed together with the paper. In such cases, clumps of paper dust may become deposited on the photosensitive drums, on the transfer rollers, or the like, giving rise to diminished image quality. For this reason, paper dust accumulating in the abutting section of the feed roller and the cleaning member must be removed.